Nameless, Faceless I'm Sorry
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nameless, Faceless. I'm Sorry**_

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.

* * *

Character(s):Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, UnSub, Foyet, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dr. Barton, Jeffrey Barton, others to be mentioned or added.

* * *

Warning(s): SPOILERS. This will follow the plot line to a certain point but is considered to be AU. blood, cursing, angst, character death, almost dying, crying, etc.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CRIMINAL MINDS.

* * *

Criminal Minds Episode, "Nameless, Faceless".

* * *

 _Chapter One_

Getting shot hurt. A lot. Not that Reid expected it to feel like a bed of roses or anything but he wasn't quite prepared for it to hurt as much as it did. Or the fact that he couldn't even move an inch without it hurting to bother him as much as it had.

Watching Dr. Barton run to his son and pull him into a hug made suffering from a bullet wound worth it.

Watching his team race towards him in various degrees of worry and concern practically oozing from each and every one of them gave Reid the bit of strength he didn't knw that he needed to tell them all to call Emily. At first they were confused and tried to ignore what he was saying but Reid managed to get his point across; Emily found Hotch and they needed to be there. Now.

Morgan and JJ both tried staying behind to get into the ambulance with him but Reid wouldn't let them.

It was after they both finally got into their cars and drove off that Reid realized that someone was calling his name. Lifting his head up higher he saw Dr. Barton and his son crouched down right next to him and they both looked a bit panicked.

"Dr. Reid? You need to stay awake alright? The ambulance is here, just keep your eyes on me."

Reid stared at Dr. Barton in confusion, it took longer then he liked for his to mind to latch on to what Dr. Barton was saying but when it did he immediately began protesting much to the EMT's and Dr. Barton's confusion.

"Wha-?" Dr. Barton blinked, "Dr. Reid you need medica-"

"I know!" Reid cut Dr. Barton off his eyelids drooping, "Help him first. He's hurt more than I am and is loosing more blood." Reid gestured towards their UnSub and after a few moments hesitation the EMT's rushed towards him and promised that a second ambulance was on it's way.

"D-Dr. Reid?"

"Hmm?" Reid squinted as he looked up, _When did he lay down?,_ at Dr. Barton's son.

"T-Thank you...for saving my dad." Jeffrey Barton suddenly leaned down and wrapped his arms around Reid tightly.

Reid let out a yelp when his leg was jostled and felt bad when Jeffrey jerked back horrified.

"I'm so sorry!" Jeffrey cried out, "A-Are you-"

"I'm fine." Reid said quickly, "Don't worry you didn't hurt me."

"Jeff, go grab me some clean towels from the house." Dr. Barton said eyeing Reid's left, he didn't like how much blood Reid seemed to be loosing.

Jeffrey nodded and took off running into the house only to return a minute or two later with three clean towels and a bottle of orange juice.

Dr. Barton nodded his thanks and Reid looked on in confusion as Jeffrey held out the bottle of orange juice towards him.

"you're..umm...you're loosing a lot of blood." Jeffrey bit his lip, "Dad use to tell me how orange juice is a good thing to drink after donating blood so I thought...umm..."

Reid smiled thankfully and allowed Jeffrey and Dr. Barton to help him sit up so he could drink a few sips of the juice. "Thank you..." Reid mumbled tiredly, he winced as Dr. Barton went back to applying pressure to the bullet wound but Reid knew it was necessary.

It took another three minutes for the second ambulance to arrive, it took a lot of persuading but finally the EMT's allowed Jeffrey to ride in the ambulance with him and for Dr. Barton to follow them in his car back to the hospital.

The next few hours past by in a blur for him, he faintly remembers Doctors coming into his room along with some nurses and they all tried talking to him.

His doctor, Dr. Smith, she told him how he might need surgery but they were going to wait and see if it was absolutely necessary. He remembers Dr. Barton and Jeffrey coming into the room and sitting with him for a couple of hours and he remembers Dr. Barton asking where his team was and why they weren't there with him. Reid doesn't remember what he told Dr. Barton but whatever it was it didn't make him seem all to pleased with the rest of the team.

It was an hour after Dr. Barton and Jeffrey left that Reid managed to convince one of the nurses to let him use his cell phone, which they were holding captive.

His first call immediately was to JJ, he needed to know how Hotch was doing.

His second call was to Sam and Dean, he knew they've be pissed if he didn't call them and tell them what happened. Besides, it's been two weeks since he last talked to them, hopefully they wouldn't get to angry with him.

* * *

Rossi and Garcia were both in Hotch's hospital room as the man slept while JJ, Emily and Morgan were all down in the hospital's lunch room getting coffee and small snacks for them all to share.

JJ hung up her cell and let out a relieved sigh, turning and walking back towards Morgan and Emily she told them happily, "I just talked to Spence, he's going to be fine. He's gonna have to be on crutches for a while, but he said kicking down doors is Morgan's job, anyway."

Morgan snorted and grinned at JJ, "Hey kicking in doors ain't easy!"

"Of course not." Emily said patting Morgan on the shoulder, causing all of them to laugh if not briefly.

This whole situation with Foyet and Hotch...it was stressing all of them out and causing them to snap at a few of the nurses. Hearing that Reid was alright helped ease some of the stress away.

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you guys thought of my new story!**

 **I'm still continuing all of my other ones so don't any of you worry. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nameless, Faceless. I'm Sorry**_

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.

* * *

Character(s):Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, UnSub, Foyet, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dr. Barton, Jeffrey Barton, others to be mentioned or added.

* * *

Warning(s): SPOILERS. This will follow the plot line to a certain point but is considered to be AU. blood, cursing, angst, character death, almost dying, crying, etc.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CRIMINAL MINDS.

* * *

Criminal Minds Episode, "Nameless, Faceless".

* * *

 **Texting**

 _"Voicemail or Talking in another language"_

"Talking"

Actions

 _ **"Calling on phone"**_

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Rossi sighed and leaned back in the plastic chair he pulled over to the side of Hotch's hospital bed. It's been two days since they found Hotch in the hospital and realized Foyet was after Haley and Jack. In the past hour Rossi's checked his phone a total of twelve times.

He was hoping for some news from the rest of the team on Foyet but so far nothing. He also was awaiting a text or even a call from Reid who he knew none of the team has heard from since he called JJ two days ago to tell them he was fine and to focus on Hotch.

He's not sure if the others noticed it or not but Rossi knew Reid only said he was fine so they would focus on helping Hotch and finding Foyet, although he though it was selfless of Reid to do so, Rossi also thought it was incredibly stupid.

Getting shot was not a small injury to be passed off. Reid should realize that none of them would mind helping him if he would just ask for it already.

Sighing once more Rossi eyed Hotch's sleeping form and decided to follow his friends' lead. Maybe a short nap would be enough time for Reid to decide to give him a call. Plus keeping his injury secret from Hotch was hard considering the man wouldn't stop asking where Reid was.

Just as his consciousness was leaving him, Rossi realized he didn't even know what hospital Reid was in.

* * *

Reid frowned as he listened to the phone keep ringing and Dean didn't pick up. He tried Sam's cell next but was greeted by the voicemail for him as well the same when he tried to call Bobby's cell and home phone.

Debating whether or not to make the next call, Reid hesitated slightly before dialing the number Dean had given him in case of emergencies.

"I... I don't understand... Why do you want me to say my name?"

Unable to help himself, Reid snorted loudly. Despite no one answering his calls, Castiel's voicemail did manage to cheer him up considerably. Placing his cell phone by his pillow Reid laid down trying to ignore the pain shooting up his leg.

It wasn't until five hours later, according to his cell phone, that Dean was calling him back.

 _ **"You rang?"**_

Spencer opened and shut his mouth, suddenly unsure what he wanted to say.

 ** _"Spencer?"_**

"U-Umm..." Spencer bit his lip and closed his eyes.

 ** _"Spencer what's wrong?"_** Spencer listened to the shuffling on the other end of the phone and realized from the sudden echoing he heard that Dean had put him on speaker.

 ** _"Sammy get over here!"_**

Spencer was about to tell Dean to leave Sam alone but was cut off by Sam's voice suddenly spilling out from over the phone,

 ** _"Are you okay? Spencer?"_**

Apparently finding his voice Reid let out a almost bitter yet oddly relieved laugh.

 _ **"Hey Brainiac what's so funny?"**_

"S-Sorry..." Reid apologized, "It's just...it's good to hear you guys."

 _ **"Spencer...did something happen?"**_

 _ **"What the hell do you mean by that?"**_

Reid knew now was as good a time as ever to tell them the truth, "I'm...I'm in the hospital."

 ** _"What?!"_**

 ** _"Where the fuck are you? We're on our way."_**

Eyes wide Reid hastily spoke, "No-no! I'm fine really! They're letting me go home tomorrow!"

 ** _"Well why are you in the hospital?!"_**

"I-I got shot." Reid admitted feebly.

Reid's admittance was greeted by complete silence before banging and random sounds of stuff moving filtered over the phone.

"Uh Dean? Sam?"

Reid waited a few more minutes before trying to speak again but still received no response. It wasn't until he heard the all to familiar purr of the Impala's engine that Sam got on the phone with him.

 _ **"Hey you're in Quantico right? Dean and I are on our way. We'll use the spare key for your apartment, we should get there in five-six hours tops."**_

"W-What? I said you guys don't have to come! I'm fine!"

 _ **"Shut up, we're coming whether you want us to or not."**_

Unaware of the expression he was wearing as he continued trying to persuade Sam and Dean not to come, a nurse walked past his hospital room and smiled when she saw how Reid had an apparently happy grin stretched across his face as his eyelids began drooping.

* * *

 **tannerrose5: I was so angry when I saw how they went about doing that episode. I got mad when in later episodes they still treated his knee injury as nothing. I really wish someone did visit him, like what if he was in the room just waiting for someone to show up? Thank you so much for this Review, I will be explaining how Reid knows the Winchesters but it might take a few chapters. I hope you like the update~!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nameless, Faceless. I'm Sorry**_

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.

* * *

Character(s):Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, UnSub, Foyet, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dr. Barton, Jeffrey Barton, others to be mentioned or added.

* * *

Warning(s): SPOILERS. This will follow the plot line to a certain point but is considered to be AU. blood, cursing, angst, character death, almost dying, crying, etc.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CRIMINAL MINDS.

* * *

Criminal Minds Episode, "Nameless, Faceless".

* * *

 **Texting**

 _"Voicemail or Talking in another language"_

"Talking"

Actions

 _ **"Calling on phone"**_

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

The same Hospital.

Reid was in the same freaking Hospital and none of them knew.

Garcia let out a hollow chuckle that was so unlike her, if any of her teammates had heard then they would've been worried.

The only reason why she even knew Reid was in the was Hospital as Hotch was because on her way to Hotch's room she overheard some doctor and a nurse talking about their patient "Dr. Reid," it took a lot of convincing for Garcia to get Dr. Smith that she really was a co-worker of Reid's and it took even longer for her to actually get information on how her Junior J-Man was doing.

That was how she found out he wasn't okay and was still in the Hospital for another day or two.

It was also how she found out that Reid might end up needing surgery, and the chances of regaining mobility weren't exactly in his favor.

Choking back a sob Garcia locked herself in one of the stalls in the lady's restroom. She had asked Dr. Smith if she could visit Reid but was told he was having last minute X-Rays done. She started openly crying when she realized for the past three days Spencer was alone and in pain. She felt horrible when she realized not once did she try to call him to see how he was or as far as she knew none of the others tried calling him after he called JJ and told her he was fine. Sniffling, Garcia wiped away her tears and tried but failed to fix her smeared make-up before deciding to just wash it all off.

"Get it together..." Garcia muttered staring at her reflection in the mirror, "Hotch and Reid need you to be strong, crying isn't going to do them any good."

Since she couldn't visit Reid just yet, she'll stick to the original plans and visit Hotch for a few hours before checking if Reid could have visitor's yet.

All she had to do is pretend she never heard anything and act like everything was fine when she see Hotch. Easy.

Smiling Garcia walked into Hotch's room and before she could even say a word, Hotch spoke up,

"What's wrong?"

"W-What?" Garcia laughed nervously, "Nothing's wrong!"

"Garcia." Hotch said sternly his eyes narrowing in on her.

"I-I..." Blinking rapidly Garcia sunk down into the chair by Hotch's bed and put her head in her hands.

"Garcia?" Garcia felt Hotch lay a hand on he shoulder, trying to comfort her, but that only made her feel even worse.

"I'm a terrible, horrible friend..." Garcia mumbled, "All of us are. He's been right here all along..."

"Garcia what are you talking about?" Hotch shifted so he was facing her fully, he had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

Garcia gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she realized what she almost let slip. "N-Nothing!"

As Garcia felt Hotch's well-known glare he used during interrogations on her she knew she had to tell him the truth, even if it upset the rest of the team.

"Well...u-uh...you see Sir," Garcia stuttered, "Reid'sinthesamehospitalasyouare?"

"What?" Hotch asked confused.

"I said," Garcia took a deep breath, "Reid's in the same hospital as you are..."

" _What?"_ Hotch practically hissed, "Why is he in the hospital?!"

"W-Well..." Tears swelled up in Garcia's eyes, "He...was...he was shot during the last case..."

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Hotch didn't say a word, the look he sent Garcia spoke in volumes.

How disappointed he was and how angry he felt to have been kept in the dark.

"I-I'm sorry Sir..." Garcia whispered.

Hotch ran a hand down his face and Garcia just realized how...how tired he looked.

"Please call the others and let them know that I am not amused with this." Hotch started, "Tell them not to come here today or tomorrow I just...I need sometime to think alright?"

Hotch watched Garcia gather her stuff and leave his hospital room, he might've felt a bit bad about how he acted but he was angry. Reid is his subordinate not to mention a friend, Hotch had every right to know that he had gotten hurt on the last case.

Hitting the call button on the side of his bed, Hotch decided he needed to go see Reid, and figure out just what happened and how he got shot.

And why the team felt the need to keep it all a secret from him.

* * *

 **tannerrose5: Holy shite. He hurt his knee that badly? I knew it was bad and all but...dang. In the end I'm really glad he healed. The Winchester's are coming too Quantico [Reid's apartment actually] and they are going to be there for our boy unlike his turd-faced teammates, though I don't blame Hotch since he doesn't know yet. But yeah! Here's the next update, I hope it's up to your expectations.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nameless, Faceless. I'm Sorry**_

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.

* * *

Character(s):Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, UnSub, Foyet, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dr. Barton, Jeffrey Barton, others to be mentioned or added.

* * *

Warning(s): SPOILERS. This will follow the plot line to a certain point but is considered to be AU. blood, cursing, angst, character death, almost dying, crying, etc.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CRIMINAL MINDS.

* * *

Criminal Minds Episode, "Nameless, Faceless".

* * *

 **Texting**

 _"Voicemail or Talking in another language"_

"Talking"

Actions

 _ **"Calling on phone"**_

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

Reid tried desperately to hold back his groan of pain and he swung his legs over the edge of his hospital bed. The X-Rays they made him go take earlier that morning involved a lot of movement and he was lying if he said he was exhausted. Regardless that doesn't change the fact that he still had to use the bathroom, he just really didn't want to have to bother one of the nurses to come in and help him.

Because he had his back to the door he didn't see his boss quietly open the door and make his way into the room. Just as Reid used the IV stand next to him to help pull himself up Hotch decided then to speak up.

"What are you doing?"

Startled Reid tried to turn and see who else was in the room with him only his leg couldn't take the amount of pressure and he ended up with his leg giving out on him. Whoever was in the room with him caught him before he could hit the floor but that didn't stop the pain in his leg from making him feel lightheaded.

"Fuck." Reid gritted his teeth as the pain washed over him.

"Reid? Reid are you okay?" The familiar sounding man held onto him tightly but Reid didn't respond. He was in to much pain to really try to calm the guy down when he was in too much pain to move.

"Reid I'm calling the nurse."

"N-No!" Reid cried out, "M'fine, just...just give me a minute?"

The man said nothing but when Reid didn't hear anyone else come into the room he assumed that he was giving him the time. When the pain finally faded enough for Reid to actually be able to think more clearly, his main concern became figuring out who's arm's he was laying in.

Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment Reid pushed the man's arms away and slowly shifted until he was sitting on the floor with his bad leg stretched out. Finally Reid looked up at the man and was surprised to see,

"Hotch?" Seeing the hospital scrubs Hotch was wearing and remembering why Hotch was in the hospital in the first place, Reid quickly asked, "Are you okay? Why're you here? Should I call a nurse, you're hurt aren't you?"

Hotch seemed a bit surprised by Reid's sudden onslaught of questions but quickly brushed them off and asked questions of his own, "I'm fine. Why are you in the hospital and why did the team decide not to tell me that you were hurt?"

"I-Is everything alright in here?"

Both Reid and Hotch looked over towards the door to see Reid's nurse staring at them oddly. Reid couldn't really blame her, it's not everyday she must see two grown men who are both injured sitting on the floor of a hospital room.

"Dr. Reid if this man is bothering you I can call security." The nurse took a defensive position and was glaring at Hotch.

"Ah, um it's okay he's my boss actually...uh Aaron Hotchner." Reid quickly explained.

Nurse Tanner still looked skeptical but seemed to calm down at Reid's insurance, "But why're you both on the floor? Dr. Reid that's especially not good for your knee!"

"Sorry..." Reid felt his cheeks heating up once again, "I-uh, I needed to use the rest room so I was trying to get up, I tripped and Hotch caught me." That may not have been the entire truth but Reid didn't want to say Hotch scared him and get nurse Tanner mad at him.

"And why didn't you press the help button? It would've alerted me at the nurse's station."

"I didn't want to bother you?"

Nurse Tanner shook her head fondly and walked over to help Reid get up, Hotch tried to help but nurse Tanner's sharp order to sit down in a chair stopped him.

Once the both of them were seated comfortably, with Hotch on the plastic chair and Reid back in his bed, nurse Tanner eyed Hotch warily.

"Does your Doctor even know you are here? Mr. Hotchner?" Nurse Tanner stepped closer, "And why were you here without a nurse?"

Hotch sat up straighter and looked nurse Tanner right in the eye, "I did not ask Dr. Roland if I would come up here, but I did inform a nurse that I planned on visiting Reid. I didn't know until a few hours ago that he was even injured."

"Mr. Hotchner I'll need to tell your Doctor you are here but...it may take a few minutes until I find him, so you can stay here until then." Nurse Tanner smiled before turning towards Reid, "But first, you said you need to use the bathroom sweetie? Come on then, let's go."

Purposely ignoring Hotch's stare Reid focused on walking, practically leaning all of his weight onto nurse Tanner who was at least a foot shorter than he was. Reid stumbled a few times and out of the corner of his eye saw how every time he stumbled Hotch would make movement as though about to catch him. It made a warmth spread through Reid's chest, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel ashamed by how weak he felt.

It took 15 minutes to make it to the bathroom and back, but at least Reid was finally able to use the bathroom.

"Thank you." Reid smiled at nurse Tanner who patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh anytime you need me hon, make sure you press that button okay? We don't need you straining that knee of yours." Waving goodbye and giving Hotch a stern look nurse Tanner left the room.

Sitting on his bed, Reid waited for Hotch to say something but when he didn't Reid decided to break the silence instead,

"I'm glad you're moving around. Are you leaving the hospital?"

Hotch looked at Reid and stayed quiet, when he finally did speak it was to ask a question, "How did you get shot?"

"Oh," Reid blinked, "Well, I'm going to write about it in my report-"

"I don't want to hear about it from a report! I want you to tell me." Hotch finished calmly.

Confused Reid gave Hotch a odd look before hesitantly explaining the case with Dr. Barton, to when he realized it was Dr. Barton not Jeffrey that the UnSub was after and how he shot the UnSub but not before he fired off a shot of his own and how he got hit.

"So you were shot...while on the case...and no one else was there with you?" Hotch stated.

"Uh...no?"

Reid watched as Hotch suddenly leapt to his feet and began pacing around the room, it was then Reid realized Hotch was angry.

"H-Hotch?" Reid tried to get up off the bed but the moment he moved Hotch was there pushing him back down.

"Do you need something?" Hotch asked.

Reid could clearly see Hotch was still angry but he also saw how worried he looked, "Er-no. I'm sorry."

"What? Why're you saying sorry?" Hotch stepped back.

"Uh, Hotch you look pissed..." Reid said bluntly, "So...I'm sorry."

Hotch sighed and sat back down, "Reid I'm not angry with you. I'm mad at everyone else. They kept you getting injured a secret from me, I know Emily abandoned the case. I'm glad she found me but that doesn't change the fact that she left you."

"Hotch I told them I was fine and to focus on you!" Reid said, "Don't be mad at them."

"It's one thing to focus on someone it's another thing to lie and forget about you!" Hotch yelled startling Reid.

Reid jerked back when he heard Hotch said they had forgotten about him. Slowly Reid said, "I...I'm not mad...so why should you be?"

"My team lied to me about one of my subordinates receiving an injury. I have every right to be mad, and to be honest I'm shocked that you aren't."

Reid groaned and leaned back into his pillows, "Hotch just...don't be too mad at least? We were all worried about you. We're family, of course we're going to worry about you!"

"If we're family then why wasn't I informed that you were hurt? You said you were all worried about me, well I've been worried about you."

Reid didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

 **tannerrose5: Well, at least it sounds like MGG had fun that night!** **Trust me, Hotch is going to be pissed. Not being told when someone you care for is hurt is a huge break of trust, at least to me it is. I don't know how I plan on writing Garcia or the team yet, but I am working on it :) The Winchester's home is their '67 Chevy Impala, they don't actually live anywhere but more often than not they stay at a close friend, Bobby Singer's, house in Sioux Falls. In Supernatural, The Winchester's are actually wanted by the FBI. The FBI has them on FBI's Most Wanted list as Serial Killers so Reid has to keep knowing them a secret.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nameless, Faceless. I'm Sorry**_

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.

* * *

Character(s):Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, UnSub, Foyet, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dr. Barton, Jeffrey Barton, others to be mentioned or added.

* * *

Warning(s): SPOILERS. This will follow the plot line to a certain point but is considered to be AU. blood, cursing, angst, character death, almost dying, crying, etc.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CRIMINAL MINDS.

* * *

Criminal Minds Episode, "Nameless, Faceless".

* * *

 **Texting**

 _"Voicemail or Talking in another language"_

"Talking"

Actions

 _ **"Calling on phone"**_

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

Hotch managed to stay in Reid's room a total of 23 minutes after nurse Tanner left, Reid suspected she was stalling for time since Hotch had been the only person to come visit him.

It took 15 minutes for Reid to convince Hotch not to be to harsh towards the rest of the team, and in those 15 minutes Reid realized how furious Hotch actually was. It confused him, after all why would Hotch be angry when they had more important things to think about! They needed to find Foyet before he did something none of them could every forgive.

"I'll come back and visit you okay?" Hotch said clapping Reid lightly on the shoulder.

"Hotch you need to rest!" Reid protested, "In case you forgot you're hurt!"

"And so are you Reid." Hotch said grimly.

"Alright, enough chit-chat, you need to get back to your room." Hotch's doctor, Dr. said sternly yet not unkindly.

"See you later." Hotch said allowing a nurse who followed his doctor into the room to help him into a wheelchair before wheeling him back to his room on the first floor, two floors down.

Nurse Tanner looked at Reid and smiled at him, "How about you get some rest and Dr. Smith will be in to see you later, okay? I'll make sure to sneak an extra Jell-O in your lunch."

Excited Reid grinned boyishly at her, "Thank you!"

Reid ended up waiting almost two hours for Dr. Smith to come to his room, he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, he was supposed to leave this morning but due to the sudden increase in pain with his knee she decided to keep him longer as to have X-Rays done.

"Did you need me for something Dr. Reid?" Dr. Smith asked smiling.

"Well..." Reid looked down and fiddled with one of the loose strings he found in his sheets, "I was wondering when I could leave...?"

"D. Reid," Dr. Smith sighed, "I already told you I plan on keeping you here longer so we could perform a few more tests."

"But how long is longer?" Reid's eyes met hers searching for a answer, he did not like what he saw.

"For another 3 days I'm afraid."

"B-"

"No buts! We're being cautious and doing everything we can to ensure your full recovery," Dr. Smith cut him off, "Isn't that what you want? To get better and be able to get back in the field?"

"...Yes..."

Dr. Smith sighed and spoke in a softer more gentle tone, "Dr. Reid...may I call you Spencer?" At Reid's nod she continued, "I guarantee you that I will do everything within my power to help you through this. But I'll need your full cooperation, can you give me that?"

Reid bit his lip and looked down at his lap as he nodded.

"I'm sorry Spencer."

Sighing Reid forced himself to look Dr. Smith in the eye and smile, "It's okay...really! You're doing your job and you really are helping me. Thank you."

Leaving St. Sebastian Hospital is one of the things Reid didn't know he needed so badly until he was going to be trapped there for a total of 6 days if nothing else came up.

Looking at the clock and realizing Sam and Dean would've been in the state by now, Reid pulled out his cellphone and dialed Sam's number.

 ** _"Spencer! You're on speaker. Hey so Dean and I-"_**

"I'm not leaving the Hospital." Reid blurted out unintentionally cutting Sam off.

 ** _"Okaaay...why not?"_**

"W-Well...Uh-" Before Reid could say another word the door to his room suddenly flung open startling him so badly he yelped and dropped his cell down onto his sheets. He could just barely hear Sam and Dean's muffled shouts coming from the other line. But it was kind of hard to move at the moment since when the door opened so suddenly his knee jerked causing him pain.

"Fucking Christ." Reid muttered snapping his head to the side to see just who came barging into his room while his hand traveled down to grip his knee tightly, "Wha-? Garcia?"

* * *

 **tannerrose5: Your welcome! I hope you enjoy watching it, it's an amazing show that gets even better with time~! They're both injured and will be needing sick leave, Hotch is going to play a big role in this story along with Sam and Dean. And I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far! I'm trying to update as soon as I possibly can. I just finished episode 16 of season 12 for Criminal Minds and all I can think about is how much possible angst I can write for Spencer!**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you love the story!**

 **I would like to apologize for this chapter being so much shorter than the already short ones I've been posting. Hopefully they'll get longer~!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nameless, Faceless. I'm Sorry**_

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.

* * *

Character(s):Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, UnSub, Foyet, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dr. Barton, Jeffrey Barton, others to be mentioned or added.

* * *

Warning(s): SPOILERS. This will follow the plot line to a certain point but is considered to be AU. blood, cursing, angst, character death, almost dying, crying, etc.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CRIMINAL MINDS.

* * *

Criminal Minds Episode, "Nameless, Faceless".

* * *

 **Texting**

 _"Voicemail or Talking in another language"_

"Talking"

Actions

 _ **"Calling on phone"**_

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

Garcia gasped, "Oh! I am so so sorry! Are you okay? Do you need me to get a nurse?"

"N-No, I'm fine Garcia really," Reid smiled but mentally wondered what was with his teammates and wanting to call nurses for him, "But what are you doing here?"

"Well..." Reid started panicking when Garcia's eyes swelled up and tears leaked down her cheeks, "I am so sorry Junior G-Man."

"What are you apologizing for?"

Reid didn't get a response instead Garcia leaned over his bed, careful of his knee, and hugged him tightly.

"Garcia?"

"I already got special permission from Dr. Smith, as long as you want me here I'm staying okay?" Garcia sniffed, "I-I should've been here since the start...I-"

Reid quickly wrapped his arms around Garcia, startling her since they both knew he wasn't to keen on touching. "Garcia I told you guys to focus on Hotch. I'm not angry at any of you. It's okay, really it is."

Reid's words it seemed only made Garcia cry harder.

"Garcia please stop crying, I promise everything's fine okay?" Reid pulled back to look Garcia in the face, "I'm not angry and I won't be no matter what."

Smiling at Reid, Garcia dabbed at swollen eyes with part of her wool sweater. "I, umm. I'm gonna use your bathroom to get cleaned up real quick okay?"

"Sure thing Garcia."

Hurrying Garcia speed walked past Reid towards the bathroom and gently shut the door behind her. The moment the door shut Reid fumbled with the sheets trying desperately to find his cell phone. When he found it, under his thigh actually, and held it back up to his ear all he could hear was Sam and Dean yelling at each other and something about tracking his GPS signal.

"Dean! I'm okay!" Reid said as loudly as he dared too with out risking Garcia overhearing him, "Damnit, Sam! Dean!"

 _ **"Spencer! What the hell was that?! Why'd you suddenly just stop talking?!"**_

"Dean," Reid sighed, "I'm sorry, a co-worker startled me and I dropped my cell-phone."

 ** _"And where are you? You said you'd be leaving the Hospital. You shouldn't be at work!"_**

Reid's brows knitted together, "Work? Sam why would I be at work?"

 ** _"You said a co-worker startled you, and you aren't at your apartment."_**

 ** _"Sammy's right, we would know cause we've been in your apartment for three hours now."_**

 ** _"Sure thing Sammy."_**

 ** _"Shit is everything alright?"_**

 ** _"Why did you need X-Rays done?"_**

Glancing at the bathroom door and deciding he could talk for another minute or so Reid said, "My knee's a bit more...damaged then they thought...I'll need a brace and crutches for awhile...I'll need physical therapy too. To be honest they don't know yet if I'll be able to gain full mobility back."

 ** _"Fu-"_**

"Oh my _god."_

Turning his head back towards the bathroom door Reid saw Garcia had the door open and had heard what he said.

"Umm..I'll call you back later." Reid quickly hung up on Sam and Dean without hearing whatever they had to say. "Garcia maybe you should sit down?" Reid suggested worriedly when he noticed how pale her skin turned and she seemed to be shaking.

"R-Right. Sitting down, I need to sit down." Garcia mumbled to herself and practically collapsed into the plastic chair by Reid's bedside. Taking a shaky breath she looked up at Reid and quietly asked, "...is it true?"

Reid blinked, "Is what true?"

"W-Will you really not be able to gain full mobility in your leg!" Garcia cried out, once more she could feel tears making their way down her face, she swiped at them angrily.

"I...There's a chance..." Reid answered just as quietly.

"How big of a chance?" Garcia needed to know, even if she wouldn't like the answer.

"...Maybe more than 50%..." Reid tried to smile at her but Garcia could tell right away how forced it was.

"O-Oh..." Unable to help it Garcia latched onto Reid in a fierce hug once more and starting sobbing.

She was angry with herself, it wasn't her who was hurt. It wasn't life she could possibly lose the ability to run, it wasn't her career that would be ruined.

Garcia's eyes widened. Reid's career. How would he be a Agent still if he couldn't qualify to work in the field anymore?

"D-Don't you worry." Garcia looked Reid in the eyes, determined, "We'll get through this okay? You, me and the team. You have all of us right by your side we won't go nowhere."

"I never thought that you would." Reid said truthfully, causing more tears to come to Garcia's eyes.

"Ooh...I love you Junior G-Man."

"Love you too Garcia."

* * *

 **ahowell1993:** **Of course she's upset, she should be too. Really she should've knocked but I guess she felt to guilty from earlier she needed to see him so badly.**

 **tannerose5:** **Reid is going be staying elsewhere, Maybe Rossi or I might switch it up a bit and send him somewhere else with a CERTAIN SOMEONE. :) I'm glad you like how Reid and Hotch interacted, honestly I was worried because I find Hotch's character very hard to write, I thought I messed it up so many times. Did Reid go somewhere on the show or did they actually make him stay at his apartment?**

 **Eloeehez: Glad you're enjoying it! I do plan to update semi-frequently since I'll be quite busy this weekend.**

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nameless, Faceless. I'm Sorry**_

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.

* * *

Character(s):Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, UnSub, Foyet, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dr. Barton, Jeffrey Barton, others to be mentioned or added.

* * *

Warning(s): SPOILERS. This will follow the plot line to a certain point but is considered to be AU. blood, cursing, angst, character death, almost dying, crying, etc.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CRIMINAL MINDS.

* * *

Criminal Minds Episode, "Nameless, Faceless".

* * *

 **Texting**

 _"Voicemail or Talking in another language"_

"Talking"

Actions

 _ **"Calling on phone"**_

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

Reid was honest to god going to do something the other's would regret if they didn't let him leave the Hospital or at least his room soon. Yesterday Dr. Smith said he'd have to stay in the Hospital for another three days, and despite knowing it'd be best to do as the doctors said Reid really didn't want too.

Mainly because he was so bored staying locked up here in his room.

Biting his lip, Reid hesitated before pressing down on the help button. Not even a full minute later Nurse Tanner strolled into the room.

"Was there something you needed Dr. Reid?"

"Uh, actually," Reid coughed lightly, "Can I visit my Boss?"

Nurse Tanner frowned, "Mr. Hotchner?"

Reid nodded.

"We...I supposed," Nurse Tanner eyed his leg skeptically, "Guess we needed to get you fitted for crutches sooner or later. A wheelchair won't do you no good bending your knee."

Eagerly Reid sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and waited for Nurse Tanner to get the crutches, his eagerness causing her to laugh.

"Hold your horses sweetheart, we'll need Dr. Smith's permission first." Seeing the look Reid was giving her Nurse Tanner added, "Just give her those puppy eyes of yours and she'll agree right away!"

* * *

Downstairs in Hotch's Hospital room Rossi sat in the chair by the bed and waited as his old friend continued yelling at him and the others as well. Sweeping his gaze across the room Rossi saw how angry yet upset Morgan looked while JJ seemed as though she were about to cry, Emily looked the worst out of all of them.

Emily had a blank look on her face but it was the haunted look in her eyes that gave away how she really felt. That and the fact that it looked like she was actually about to cry. Apparently Hotch noticed this as well because he sighed loudly and said,

"Just...go home and get some rest. I want all of you to apologize to Reid though, I already talked to him and he may not be made about what happened but I want you all to tell him that focusing on one teammate while practically forgetting the other is NOT okay."

Morgan gave a jerked nod and quickly left the room.

JJ on the other hand looked ready to protest but Garcia, who Rossi didn't even notice entered the room, gently took her by the arm and led her out of the room.

Emily meanwhile didn't move a muscle, instead she stood there staring at the ground with a far away look in her eyes.

"Prentiss?" Hotch said his tone softer than before.

Emily slowly looked up at Hotch before nodding at him and striding out of the room.

Rossi grinned when Hotch turned to look at him.

"So," Rossi started, "Is the kid up to visitors then?"

Raising a brow at Rossi, Hotch leaned over and hit the help button on the side of his bed.

"Did you need something Mr. Hotchner?" The same nurse from yesterday entered the room.

"Yes, you see Hotch and I were wondering if I could take him to go see a friend of ours who is also in this Hospital." Rossi said pleasantly with the slightest hint of flirtation.

Flustered the nurse stammered out a reply and hastily left before returning with a wheelchair, "J-Just make sure Mr. Hotchner stays seated."

Once the nurse was out of the room Rossi had to force Hotch into allowing him to help him get seated into the Wheelchair. Somehow Hotch managed to pull at his stitches yesterday and was forced to stay in bed the rest of the day by Dr. Roland.

"Ready?"

"Just push Dave."

Finding the elevator and making it in total silence up the two floors and down a couple of halls towards Reid's room took them at least 20-25 minutes mainly because they were trying to avoid Dr. Roland.

"What the hell?" Rossi muttered, once look at Hotch told him he was just as shocked as he was to find Reid wasn't in his Hospital room.

"He should still be in here." Hotch said quickly pushing himself up and entering Reid's room, "His nurse mentioned he wasn't supposed to be let out for another two days now. I asked her when I was brought back to my room."

"Then where would he go?" Rossi asked rhetorically as he stepped into the room and eyed everything to see if anything was out of place.

"What are you doing back here?" A sharp voice demanded, startling both Hotch and Rossi.

* * *

 **evfangirl98: I'm glad~!**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl:Oh! Thank you so much, I'm glad you thought so! Please enjoy this update!**

 **tannerose5: That's screwed up. Should I amke something like that happen in this story? Hmmm...tempting.**

 **Eloeehez: I'll try something new with the phone calls to help make readers understand who is talking, when I do that lemme know if it helped okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Nameless, Faceless. I'm Sorry_**

* * *

Summary: Takes place during the episode Nameless, Faceless when Foyet put Hotch in the Hospital and Reid got shot in the knee protecting Dr. Barton. Reid is left alone in the hospital while the rest of the team surrounds Hotch's bed, Reid knew he asked them to go to Hotch but that doesn't mean he feels any less abandoned.

* * *

Character(s):Hotch, Haley, Jack, Morgan, UnSub, Foyet, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Castiel, Dr. Barton, Jeffrey Barton, others to be mentioned or added.

* * *

Warning(s): SPOILERS. This will follow the plot line to a certain point but is considered to be AU. blood, cursing, angst, character death, almost dying, crying, etc.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CRIMINAL MINDS.

* * *

Criminal Minds Episode, "Nameless, Faceless".

* * *

 **Texting**

 _"Voicemail or Talking in another language"_

"Talking"

Actions

 ** _"Calling on phone" -person's name_**

* * *

 _Chapter Eight_

"What are you doing back here?" A sharp voice demanded, startling both Hotch and Rossi.

Both their heads snapped around to see someone only Hotch could recognize; Reid's doctor, Dr. Shane, staring at them from where she froze in the doorway.

"Doctor." Rossi smiled easily, "Hello, I'm David Rossi and this is my friend Aaron Hotchner. We came here to visit a friend of ours. Do you know where he is? He's the patient of this room."

"I've already been acquainted with Mr. Hotchner, Mr. Rossi."

Rossi nodded, "Great! Now about our friend?"

"Of course!" Dr. Shane chuckled, "He went with Nurse Tanner to go visit his boss. Who I'm assuming he didn't know was planning on visiting him." Dr. Shane looked over at Hotch, "Mr. Hotchner does Dr. Roland know you are up here?"

"We've gotten permission to be here." Rossi said and would've said more but was cut off but Hotch,

"Reid left to visit me? Should he even be up and moving around yet?"

Dr. Shane eyed Hotch critically, "You don't really have room to talk Mr. Hotchner but I would've preferred he stay in his room but he was adamant about seeing you. Plus it is allowing him to get use to his crutches. Though he may be bed-ridden for a while yet."

"Crutches?" Rossi repeated mildly surprised, "The kid needs crutches? I thought it was just a graze."

"What do you mean bed-ridden?" Hotch asked sounding just as surprised as Rossi.

"No." Dr. Shane said her voice colder, "Dr. Reid did not receive _'Just a graze_ '! I'm having him stay strictly in bed once he returns to his room to rest."

Rossi held up his hands in a placating manor, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry, but now you can tell me what's really the matter with him."

"How badly hurt is he?" Hotch demanded.

"I am not allowed to share Dr. Reid's medical history whether it is current or not with anyone outside of his family." Dr. Shane frowned at the both of them.

Hotch gazed steadily back at her and in the most no nonsense tone he could muster he said exactly what he knew needed to be said in order to get what he needed to know, "Dr. Reid is my agent, and as his boss I am required to know the full extent of his injuries in order to decide whether or not he can continue on in the field."

"Very well..." Dr. Shane took a deep breath in and sighed loudly, "He was shot directly in his knee, more accurately the tibiofemoral joint which took the some of the impact. The tibiofemoral joint is one of the two joints in the knee which joins the tibia to the femur to one another. Dr. Reid has torn ligaments by his Anterior and Lateral regions of his knee. The brunt of the bullet's impact affected Dr. Reid's cartilage entirely. As shown by his recent test results."

Hotch sat bad down in the wheelchair wearily and Rossi found that he had to take a seat as well.

After a couple moments silence Rossi could see his friend was still thinking over everything he just heard but one thing stuck out to him. So he looked back over at Dr. Shane and asked, "What did you mean when you said it affected his cartilage entirely?"

Dr. Shane looked a bit hesitant which did not sit well with either Hotch or Rossi, "The cartilage in his knee...the articular cartilage it's been completely torn in multiple sections. The tear's go all the way through the cartilage, us surgeons we call it a full-thickness lesion. It's very rare to have multiples of this lesion at once and Dr. Reid will definitely be needing surgery...but even then with this extensive amount of damage..." Dr. Shane trailed off.

Hotch clenched his hands into fists,pressing them down hard into his own knees, "Is it permanent?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is. It. Permanent."

Rossi wanted to know but at the same time he found himself wishing he had gone home instead of deciding to stay and visit Reid.

"I...We don't know. It's to early to tell." Dr. Shane looked just as distraught by this news as Hotch and Rossi felt.

Rossi gulped,"Does he know? Did you already tell Reid about this?"

Dr. Shane nodded. Once again the room descended into silence that was only broken by someone standing behind Dr. Shane in the doorway asking to be let in.

Dr. Shane quickly moved to the side.

The three of them watch as Reid clumsily tried to work the crutches and guide himself into his hospital room, "You know..." Reid paused to look over at Hotch and grin, "If I knew you were going to be here I would've have gone to your room."

When Hotch just continued staring at him with some sort of pained look on his face Reid's grin faded away, "What?" Reid's eyes shot to Rossi then to his doctor before his own eyes widened in realization, "You told them?"

Dr. Shane stared at Reid guiltily before admitting, "Yes I told them...most of it."

"Most of it." Rossi's brows shot up to his hairline, "What else is there?"

"Well..." Dr. Shane gestured towards Reid.

Reid sighed and leaned more onto his non-injured leg, "I can't have the surgery done right away."

"And why not?" If Reid was confused by the tint of anger in Rossi's voice he didn't acknowledge it.

"Because surgery is recommended but since the lesion itself is not what's causing Dr. Reid pain or any other symptoms as of yet myself and two other surgeons are discussing the best course of action. We fear the surgery may make everything worse and even if this one were a success, it is more than likely he will be needing one or two more afterwards." Dr. Shane explained and took Reid by the arm and gently lead him over to sit on his bed, "We have taken into condition Dr. Reid's age and his lifestyle as well as how bad the damage is. After discussing everything with Dr. Reid hours earlier we came to an decision."

Reid spoke up, "I'm going to wait with surgery. Lesions don't heal on their own but it's best if we waited to give everything else some time to heal."

"Now," Dr. Shane stood back and gave each one of them a stern glare, "He will be in a lot of pain, we've prescribed him non-narcotic pain killers, they will help dull it but not get rid of the pain entirely."

Hotch and Rossi both listened with rapt attention while Reid just seemed exasperated by the conversation.

"He'll need to apply ice regularly to keep down the swelling and take his medication on time. I'm having a knee brace brought up to the room later on and perhaps the use of a shoe orthotic whenever he is not using the crutches and simply walks on his own. Which I'd advise against. No matter what it'd be best for him to wear the knee brace 24/7 besides while resting if it is to uncomfortable for him."

"I know what to do Dr. Shane you already explained this all to me." Reid said not unkindly.

"I'm telling your co-workers because you'll be needing somewhere to stay Dr. Reid." Dr. Shane said calmly.

"What?!" Reid sat up straight, "You didn't tell me that, I can just go to my apartment!"

"Your apartment doesn't have a elevator!"

"B-"

"He'll be staying with me." Reid snapped his head around so quickly one would've feared he'd broken it.

" _What?_ " Reid's voice seemed to have gone up a notch or two in his mounting horror.

Rossi seemingly offended said, "What? You are staying with me kid, no arguments. If it makes you feel better Hotch will be staying with me as well."

This time it was Hotch who hissed, " _What!_ "

Rossi turned and grinned at his friend, "My mansion's big enough for the three of us." Rossi paused and then chuckled, "Hell we could all be there and still probably not see each other often."

Reid was full on pouting by the time Rossi looked over towards him, "I don't need to stay with anyone though, I'm fine!"

Dr. Shane was the one to give Reid a look at that comment, "You're hardly fine Dr. Reid. Don't forget you're bedridden remember? You can't go around doing what you usually do."

Scowling Reid stubbornly looked away causing Dr. Shane to sigh, "You should rest for now, Mr. Rossi may I speak with you outside?"

Shooting one last look at Hotch and then nodding his head towards Reid, Rossi followed Dr. Shane out the room and shut the door behind him hoping his friend had gotten his hint.

Hotch had gotten the hint and already planned on talking to Reid before Rossi not so subtly gestured for him too.

"Reid."

"Reid could you look at me?" Hotch waited until finally Reid did just that, "I know you don't want-"

"He didn't even ask me!" Reid cut in, "Hotch I already had someone wanting me to stay with them!"

Hotch's eyes widened, visible surprised, "You do? Who? You know what, that's not important right now." Hotch frowned slightly, "Reid I'd prefer you stay with Rossi and...and myself until you can be on your own."

"But why?" Reid huffed irritably, "Hotch you guys don't have to do this. I said I wasn't mad."

"I know that Reid." Hotch glared, "Though I still wish you would be even a little, that is not why I want you to stay with us."

"Then what is?"

"Reid I thought I was about to lose Haley and Jack. When I woke up here and realized he knew where they lived I thought I lost them. Then I found out I could've lost you too without even realizing it." Hotch ran his hand down his face, "I want to keep you nearby so I can see for myself that you are safe. This is for my own selfish reasoning okay? I want you to stay with us so I know that you're okay."

"Hotch," Reid shifted obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, "I am okay...I'm not dead and neither is Haley or Jack. We'll find Foyet and put him away before he gets the chance to do anything. If...if it makes you feel better then...I-I guess I could stay at Rossi's?"

Looking down Hotch let a small smile grace his face, "Thank you."

* * *

 **tannerose5: Sorry! I meant to type "Make" not "amke" I like your idea and I'll give it some thought on whether or not to have Reid stay with Rossi at least until he's off the crutches...am I sensing you don't like Will? I dunno about Emily though, her apartment has stairs. BTW So sorry for taking so long to update! I kinda got hooked on NCIS and couldn't stop thinking about writing for that fandom...sorry.**


End file.
